Fang
Fang is Henry's hamster and he obviously lives with Henry and Perfect Peter. He also lives with Fluffy and he’s not the only pet in the house. Description Henry is Fang's best mate and possibly only mate. Fang is often used to feud with Fluffy and has a helpful ear when Henry needs someone to talk to. He made his first major role in Horrid Henry and the Zombie Hamster when Henry told him to be quiet, this upset Fang thinking Henry wants to be left alone so he runs out the window. Unlike other hamsters, he has many skills and talents. According to Henry, he only bites Henry’s enemies and people who Fang thinks are evil or horrible. Fang's Friends Appearance Fang has a slightly darker gold colour has brown spots all over his body and one on his left eye. He has sharp buckteeth and has a cream belly. However in Horrid Henry and the Secret Club, his colour is lighter and only has one spot on his body and lacks the spot on his eye, his fur is more smoother. Personality In early episodes, Fang was described a vicious, toothy and bites-a-lot hamster. He is extremely full of energy and often gets himself in trouble. Despite his slightly crazy side and seeming like an average hamster, he is shown to be athletic in Horrid Henry and the Boodle Poodle, since he can dance, hula hoop, skateboard, slipper throw and also swimming. In Horrid Henry the Movie, he can also sing but he also helped eat the vegetable stew during the Too Cool For School challenge. In Horrid Henry I Am Not A Hamster, he obeys Henry and is a very loyal hamster and can understand English. He is Henry's backup as shown in Horrid Henry And The Tickly Treats Thief where he takes the photo of the culprit eating the Tickly Treats. If Henry faces trouble, Fang will side with him. He loves eating Tickly Treats as he eats them in Horrid Henry. = Relationships Henry Fang's best friend ever, when Henry is in trouble, Fang will help him. Fang helps to deliver the comic to Henry and helps Henry when in a pickle. He hangs out with Henry and Ralph too. And is considered the 'Royal Pet' in the Series 4 intro. However, he does get annoyed when Henry messes up quite a lot. Peter Fang is shown to hold a grudge against Peter. He is also seen growling at Peter in Horrid Henry and The Killer Boy Rats and Horrid Henry and the Zombie Hamster when Peter wanted to put a baby bonnet on him. Fang also farted at Peter in Horrid Henry Nothing But Truth. But in later episodes Fang doesnt seem to mind Peter as he is Chief Secetary and as Moody Margaret is the main enemy. Fluffy Fang's former rival and current friend, Fang and Fluffy were once arch rivals of one another as shown in Horrid Henry's Chores, Horrid Henry and The Zombie Hamster, Horrid Henry and the Tickly Treats Thief and Horrid Henry Where's Fluffy. Fluffy soon joins Fang's side. Fluffy also helps Fang in Horrid Henry and the Boodle Poodle while he was trying to swim. In Series 4, Fang and Fluffy normally use the tablet for music and to record dancing but delete the recording so nobody will know their secret. Fluffy and Fang have teamed up in Horrid Henry's Animal Antics. Margaret Fang shows hostility against Margaret. In Horrid Henry's Horrid Hamster, Fang traumatizes Margaret along with the other students, but soon in Horrid Henry and the Boodle Poodle, she is no longer scared of Fang but calls him a rat despite being a hamster. Others Boodle Poodle Challenger Fang's opponent in the Boodle Poodle Competition from Horrid Henry and the Boodle Poodle. Fang and the Boodle Poodle fought through hula hooping, slipper throwing, dancing and synchronised swimming though not real synchronised swimming according to Ralph. Fang manages to beat the Boodle Poodle despite Margaret not announcing the winner. Horrid Henry The Good, The Bad and The Bugly Fang plays an important role in the game, he helps Henry with puzzles along the away by passing jigsaw blocks. He is much larger and can create puzzle blocks. Gallery 0010 Fang Hamster.PNG Early Fang.png|Early version of Fang 0100 Fang Hamster.PNG Hamster Fang.PNG 20191012 144238.jpg Trivia * Like Henry, Fang has faced danger like in Horrid Henry And The Zombie Hamster and Horrid Henry's Horrid Hamster, coincidentally he goes to school with Henry. He lands in many dangerous situations. * He can change his appearance as shown at the ending of Horrid Henry and The Zombie Hamster. * He is the smallest male character but there's a error in Horrid Henry and The Boodle Poodle where in the hula hoop round, he is slightly bigger. * Despite never appearing the books, he has many appearances in the TV series. * He is the most athletic animal on the show. * He mainly says "Yeah, yeah, yeah!" * He sleeps in a bed just like Henry but in his cage and they also both have wardrobes. * He is one of the strongest characters on the show, as he can throw a slipper his size and is able to maneuver through obstacles on his skateboard in Horrid Henry's I Am Not A Hamster. * A slipper is 2.5 lbs and Fang weighs at least 1.7 lbs so he is able to lift the slipper which is heavier than himself. But what makes Fang the strongest character on show is how he throws it. Since he throws it as high as a couple of meters, estimated to be two. Compared to his size, he is as strong as 4 men. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Animals Category:Horrid Henry Category:Pets Category:F Category:List Of Horrid Henry Characters Category:Hamsters Category:Horrid Henry’s Friends